Samson
CGI Series= Samson *'Number': 15 *'Builder': Neilson & Co. *'Built': 1867 *'Gauge': 4 ft 8 1⁄2 in (1,435 mm) *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST Samson is a cabless tank engine who lives on the Mainland. He has a brake van named Bradford. Bio Samson first came to Sodor when he brought across a shipment of dinosaur models from the Mainland, to the Earl's estate at Ulfstead Castle. However, he got lost on the way and had to spend the night at the Blue Mountain Quarry. He did not make it to the estate until the next morning. He remained on the island to help out with the construction of the Earl's Dinosaur Park. While helping with constructions, he and Harvey both teased Millie, only to get a shock when she tricked them into believing a volcano model was about to erupt. He was asked to collect stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry, but after some teasing from the other engines about the time he got lost, he became so determined to not make another error, that he took Gordon's express coaches to the quarry by mistake. He was also put on scrap duty with Harvey, but got so carried away that he chose to scrap a postman's bicycle, a bus stop sign, and the Fat Controller's car, believing they were scrap. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, he briefly helped out with the construction of the Harwick Branch Line. In the twentieth season, he brought his brake van, Bradford, to Sodor. He later picked him up and the two returned to the Mainland together. In The Great Race, when Thomas jumped the Vicarstown Bridge to bring Gordon his safety valve at the Great Railway Show, Samson was the first to notice Thomas when he landed on the mainland. Seeing Samson going in the same direction as him, Thomas realised he was on the wrong track and had to avoid head-on collisions with Connor, Hiro, and Sidney in quick succession. Persona Samson is a dignified tank engine with a lot of pride for the work he does. He rarely asks for help or advice to avoid seeming inexperienced around the Island. He is also quite arrogant, believing himself to be the Island's strongest tank engine. While a hardworking engine, he might tend to be overenthusiastic, which could spell trouble for anyone. Basis Samson is based on an Neilson 0-4-0 saddle tank engine that worked at the High Harrington Ironworks on the Furness Railway. Livery Samson is painted viridian with red lining. He has golden nameplates, number plates and handrails. Appearances Voice Actors * Robert Wilfort (UK/US; eighteenth season onwards) * Hiroaki Tajiri (Japan) * Gerardo Alonso (Latin America; eighteenth season onwards) * Anton Savenkov (Russia) Trivia * Samson is named after a few people: ** He is named after the current railway consultant Sam Wilkinson. ** He is also named after the Biblical figure Samson, who is known for being strong. * Nathan Clarke did an audio sample for Samson on his DAA Management Page. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Minis (classic, hero, creature and DC Super Friends; coming soon) Gallery File:MarionandtheDinosaurs67.png|Samson with Sir Robert Norramby File:SamsonatYourService5.png File:SamsonatYourService21.png|Samson at Maron with The Fat Controller File:SamsonatYourService30.png File:SamsonatYourService76.png|Samson at the Blue Mountain Quarry with Skarloey File:SamsonatYourService105.png File:SamsonSentforScrap37.png File:SamsonSentforScrap38.png|Samson's Wheels File:SamsonSentforScrap52.png File:SamsonSentforScrap72.png File:MillieandtheVolcano55.png File:MillieandtheVolcano65.png|Samson with Millie File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure227.png|Samson with Duck, Donald, Douglas, Stanley, Max and Monty in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:BradfordtheBrakevan5.png|Samson in the twentieth season File:BradfordtheBrakevan104.png|Samson collecting Bradford File:TheGreatRace326.png|Samson with Thomas in The Great Race File:Samsonpromo.jpg| File:Samson.png File:Head-OnSamsonPromo.png|Head-on promo of Samson File:Samsompromo1.png File:DinosandDiscoveriespromo.png|A promo for Dinos and Discoveries featuring Samson File:SamsonDinosandDiscoveriesPromo.jpg|Dinos and Discoveries Promo File:Samson'sBasis.jpg|Samson's Basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwaySamsonPrototype.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwaySamsonSecondPrototype.jpg|Second Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwaySamson.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayprototypeSamson.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlaySamson.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterSamson.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterSamsonWithDinosaurWagon.jpg|TrackMaster Samson with dinosaur wagon File:MinisClassicSamson.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisHeroSamson.jpg|Minis (Heroes) File:MinisCreatureSamson.png|Minis (Creature) File:PrototypeSamsonasBlackManta.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends) See also * Category:Images of Samson Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland